Parvus Cuniculus
by TheDeadFox
Summary: Poor Petey wakes up one morning as a bunny boy! How will he cope? T now but rating will go up soon. Contains countless boy x boy couples so if you don't like yaoi, don't read. Now dead and up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, this is an idea that just hit me. So yeah...

Petey and rabbits! Why must they mix so well?

Be warned now, this WILL become a hard core fic in later chapters.

The title is latin for 'Little Rabbit'.

WARNING: Will contain a LOT of yaoi, boy love, etc.

**Parvus Cuniculus**

It all happened without warning.

It was a typical day. Just another average, run of the mill day at Bullworth Academy. I was curled up in my bed, too tired to get up and prepare for school, yet too dazed from my dream the night before to go back to sleep.

I dreamed that Jimmy said he loved me. In my dream he hugged me, kissed me, caressed me…

I buried my face in my pillow as my cheeks burned in a blush. The dream was becoming much more frequent now; I'd had it for the past week. Each night I was brought back to that moment, that place, and each and every time he'd lift my chin so I'd be looking into his eyes and he would say-

A chill ran down my spine and I shivered. I hated that dream. I hated it for reminding me of how badly I wanted Jimmy Hopkins. Every time I had it I had to resist the urge to hug my only true friend and tell him that I loved him too.

Being a shy, closeted gay sucked. Big time. And it didn't help when your bisexual best friend was your secret crush.

I moaned, pulling the covers over my head in shame. Why did I have to like guys? Why couldn't I like girls? Had Gary's constant teasing about how feminine I was turn me towards guys? Or had it been a combination of both?

Most likely a combination of both.

As for why I liked Jimmy, well, that was obvious. He was my first real friend who treated me like a person. Plus, he saved me from Gary. And convinced the principal to make me head boy. And made everyone stop picking on me. And he was sexy, in a rugged, tough guy kind of way.

Pushing the last thought aside, I glanced at the clock. It wasn't even eight yet, though it was close. I could hear other guys outside my room, most likely heading to the lunch room for breakfast. Jimmy wouldn't wake up until his alarm rung at eight, so I still had plenty of time to calm down from my dream.

That sure was easier said than done. After I had that dream I'd always wake up with my heart racing and my breath coming in short, excited gasps. Part of me wondered if this was how I'd react if Jimmy really did say he loved me. The other part was too scared to find out.

I had less time than I thought because at that moment Jimmy's alarm went off. Normally it was just barely noticeable, but today it was different. Today the alarm was louder, clearer, as if I was in the same room with it.

And it kind of hurt. By the time Jimmy finally shut it off my ears were ringing and my head was pounding. This had never happened before. Usually I didn't even realize the alarm was going off. Even when I was aware of it, it didn't hurt my ears.

I shook my head. It had to be my dream. That was it. My adrenaline rush from my dream had yet to fade away and as a result my senses were heightened.

Yawning, I sat up and rubbed my still drowsy eyes. As the ringing in my ears subsided I could hear  
>Jimmy getting ready to leave, judging by the creak of his wardrobe being opened and closed and after that a kind of bubbly hissing noise that could only be his chemistry set. The alert part of my brain was screaming out this was not normal but I ignored it, too tired to care.<p>

My head still ached. I scowled. Why would Jimmy's alarm hurt my ears when it hadn't done so before? It was only now that my common sense grabbed my train of thought and pointed out that I also shouldn't have been able to hear Jimmy getting dressed and acquiring his weapons for the day through a thick wall.

Fuck, I was too tired to deal with this confusion. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair, hoping it would alleviate some of the pain and knowing it wouldn't.

Suddenly my fingers brushed something warm, velvety, and definitely not hair.

I froze, my drowsy brain trying to register what I had felt. Slowly I ran my hands through my hair again, stopping near the top of my head. The something was soft, yet firm and went straight up in the air. Curious I now traced my way up the object and bent it down to have a look.

A… Rabbit ear?

My eyes grew wide and I wasn't so tired anymore. Hands now shaking, I went to the other side of my head, finding another ear. My breath died in my throat as my heart stopped. In the tense silence of the calm before complete panic I rose to my feet and made my way to my wardrobe, opening the door and looking in the mirror at my reflection.

They were about a foot tall and a little less than the width of my hand. Each one was covered in short fur that was the same color as my hair. Swallowing I tried to move the… Things and was only half surprised when they did.

Inhaling deeply I then turned and looked at my ass, dreading what I knew would be there.

A tail. A fluffy brown tail that I could effortlessly move.

It took a few seconds before my shell shocked brain thought of a course of action. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

There was a commotion in the room next door. Next thing I knew someone was pounding on my door. "Pete! Pete! Are you ok!"

Fuck, it was Jimmy! I was hyperventilating now, sides heaving as I hugged myself. Jimmy couldn't see me like this! I'd die or embarrassment! And what if he hated me! Or rejected me for being a freak! Hell, what if he sold me to the Freak Show!

I scanned my room. I needed to hide these things! My eyes fell on a hoodie Jimmy had left in my room a few days ago and I grabbed it, pulling it over my head. Thank whatever god there was Jimmy was taller than me; the hoodie hung so low it covered my ass, hiding my new tail. I just barely managed to cover my ears when Jimmy grew impatient and threw the door open. I jumped. "Jimmy!"

"Pete, I heard screaming. Are you… Why are you wearing my hoodie?"

I gulped, trying to stop my trembling. I could feel my new ears against my head, too warm for comfort. "I- I'm cold?"

Jimmy quirked an eyebrow. "Cold?"

I nodded. "Y- Yes…"

The taller boy that unknowingly held my heart sighed. "Keep the hoodie then. Now, why did you scream?"

My heart was thudding in my throat and I felt like I was going to throw up. I hated lying to Jimmy. Jimmy was always there for me and made sure I was happy. Lying to him felt wrong.

But I couldn't tell him about my ears and tail. Money was a weak spot for my best friend and the Freak Show would pay a lot for a bunny boy freak. Of course, there was a chance Jimmy wouldn't sell me out but I didn't want to take that risk.

"Nightmare," I muttered, avoiding his gaze. "G-Gary came back and, well, stuff happened…"

I trailed off, hoping he would buy it. I could feel him looking at me, thinking over what I said, and I hoped he wouldn't notice how bulky my hood most likely looked. After what felt like forever he sighed.

"Pete, you're safe. He can't get you here. Remember, I got him expelled. Now come on, we're gonna be late for class."

"Right," I stated, nodding. Inside however I was terrified and panicking even worse. I'd forgotten all about school upon discovering my new look! How was I going to survive the day without anyone finding out!

"Alright then, let's go-"

"Um, you go ahead Jimmy! I-I gotta take care of some things."

Jimmy frowned and I realized I'd said the wrong thing. Since Gary had left I'd always stuck by Jimmy's side, reaping the benefits of my best friend status and enjoying his company. Saying I wanted him to go on without me was like screaming something was wrong with me.

"Ok… I'll see you in class then."

He was suspicious, I could hear it in his tone. Then again maybe I was just really paranoid right now. I flashed him an honest smile, hoping it was the latter. "See ya!"

I waited until he left the dorm building before turning back to my mirror and lowering the hood of my new hoodie. Nervously I ran a hand along an ear, shivering at the touch.

"Oh man."


	2. Final Notes

I actually liked this fic. It would have eventually led to me writing my first lemon and my first M rated fic. Sadly though, I ended up falling out of the Bully fandom when I moved to college, due to the fact that I was unable to play the game.

This is one story I'd really like to see someone adopt. In my opinion, it had potential to be a smutty good read that people would find a guilty pleasure in.


End file.
